


My High Hopes Are Gettin' Low

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Child Abuse, Elmo's dad is a first class dickhead, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Scars, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Parents ain't always right.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My High Hopes Are Gettin' Low

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot inspired by a Yungblud song. Be warned this is a bit darker than what I normally write, so please read the tags. Also just to clarify Megavolt and Quackerjack are both seventeen here.   
> Song inspiration: Parents (Yungblud)

Elmo Sputterspark stared at the filled bath, toaster clutched in his hands. 

_ It’s for science,  _ he told himself, plugging the toaster in and setting it at the edge of the tub. It didn’t matter what happened to him, nor the effects it would have on his body and mind. All that mattered was proving to everyone he was right.  _ For science!  _

His towel dropped to the floor and he stepped into the water, wincing at the heat. Once sat down he reached towards his toaster and grabbed it, holding the appliance over the water. 

_ Here goes nothing.  _

Just as Elmo was about to conduct his experiment a furious knock sounded on the door. The sound made him jump and his grip on the toaster slipped, the appliance falling into the bath with a  _ splash.  _

The initial shock was unlike anything he’d ever experienced, what felt like a thousand volts travelling through his skinny body. It was exhilarating, a sensation better than that of physical contact. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he got from it.

Too bad it had to be ruined by his parents, bursting through the door and screaming at the sight of their son. His mom was quick to pull him out, conveniently wearing rubber gloves from where she’d been washing up moments prior. Elmo was deposited on the floor, convulsing from the voltage still running through his system. A towel was quickly thrown over him as his mother fussed, distress eminent on her features. 

Her concern rose as Elmo started to cackle, a nasally bone-chilling noise. 

His father shook his head in disappointment.

“What the hell, son?” 

* * *

Elmo was now situated in his room, hugging his knees as he listened to his parents argue downstairs.

“This is the third time this month he’s tried something like this, there is something seriously wrong with that boy of yours!” 

“ _ My boy?  _ Last I checked he was your son too!”

“I didn’t raise no freak with a shock fetish!” 

“He needs help!”

The young rat sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to hold back tears. He’d secretly hoped his latest stunt would be the end of it, causing enough of a shock to either give himself superpowers or stop his heart. 

But no, he was still here, still a loser voltage junkie, still at the mercy of a world that didn’t understand him. 

His moping was interrupted by tapping at his window. Instantly he jumped up and ran over, knowing there was only one person who entered his house this way. 

“Jacky!” Elmo cried out in delight at the sight of his friend, a buck-toothed duck with wild red hair. Jacky chuckled, climbing in through the window.

“Good evening to you too, Elmo.” 

Once Jacky was fully in the room Elmo was upon him, hugging the duck tightly. Jacky froze in his grip, unprepared for such affection. It was when he felt Elmo heaving against him and the tell-tale sounds of crying that he forced himself to move, bringing a hand up to rub Elmo’s back gently. 

“Aw, Rough day?” 

Jacky allowed Elmo to get it all out, this not the first time he’d had to deal with the teenage rat’s breakdowns. He could hear voices raised downstairs and knew exactly what had his friend so upset. 

Eventually they parted, moving to the bed and sitting opposite each other. Elmo continued to sniff, allowing Jacky to wipe away his tears. He looked down, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I did it again.” He confessed, face a picture of shame. Jacky grasped his chin, forcing Elmo to look him in the eyes. The rat cringed. “My experiments.” 

“Oh, Elmo.” Jacky sighed. He knew what that entailed, having been witness to many of Elmo’s past experiments on himself. “What’s the damage?”

“Aside from what’s going on downstairs?” Elmo unbuttoned his shirt, showing off a fresh lot of bolt-shaped scars littering his patchy skin. Jacky gasped. Slowly he reached out, tracing one of the scars. 

Softly he asked “why do you do this?”

“You know why,” Elmo shivered at his touch. “I’m a freak. Everyone at school thinks so, my parents do too.” 

“Parents aren’t always right.” Jacky stated. His fingers traced lower, teasing the waistband of Elmo’s jeans.  “You know you don’t have to electrocute yourself to feel something. I can help you feel better.” 

Elmo was starting to panic, knowing what Jacky was implicating there. His past in the relationship business was spotty, nothing but rejection and humiliation to show for it. Jacky was his friend, his  _ closest  _ friend, one who knew all his secrets and didn’t give a damn about his dirty laundry. But to get intimate with him...he didn’t know what to do. 

His mouth hung open, stuttering something chronic. 

“I…you...u-um…”

That was the exact moment his dad barged in, interrupting his son for a second time that night.

“The hell are you doing here?!” He pointed a finger at Jacky accusingly, the buck-toothed duck still with his fingers gripping Elmo’s hip. Jacky didn’t let go, glaring at the older rat. 

“I’m comforting your son _.  _ What’s it look like?”

“It looks like a couple of fags are in my house. Get out!”

Jacky was defiant, narrowing his eyes. “Make me.”

It became a stand off between the pair, broken only by Elmo gently prying Jacky’s fingers off him. Jacky turned to him, slightly hurt. 

“Please just do as he says.” Elmo said quietly. He rubbed his fingers over Jacky’s knuckles. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You most certainly won’t young man.” Elmo’s dad stormed over, grabbing his son from the bed. “You, me and your mother are going to have a little chat!” 

Elmo didn’t bother fighting. He locked eyes with Jacky as he was dragged away, sending the duck a reassuring look that did nothing to curb his concern. 

* * *

The next day saw Elmo practically on house arrest. After he and his parent’s ‘chat’ they’d decided he needed professional help, booking him in to see a therapist at the soonest available time. That didn’t happen to be for a couple of days, leaving Elmo grounded until then. 

That hadn’t bothered Elmo much, what really made him furious was his dad had forbidden him to see Jacky for the foreseeable future, issuing threats Elmo didn’t like to think about. 

His mother was at work, leaving Elmo alone with his dad. Currently the teenage rat was outside, cleaning up the back garden at his dad’s request. 

He was about to throw a fit over a stubborn weed that refused to be pulled when someone whistled on the other side of the fence. Elmo scurried to the source of the sound, peering over the fence. 

“Jacky?”

Indeed it was the buck-toothed duck, grinning and looking his regular cheery self. 

“The one and only.” 

“You can’t be here,” Elmo said quickly, looking around in a panic. “Dad said he’d shoot us both if he caught us together.”

“Don’t you worry about your old man,” Jacky brandished a roll of gaffer tape, an evil grin on his beak that spoke volumes. For the first time in what felt like weeks Elmo gave a genuine smile. He helped Jacky over the fence and the pair snuck into the house. 

Elmo’s dad was in the living room watching tv, completely unaware of the two teenagers creeping up behind him. Elmo swallowed, pushing down the anxiety of what he was about to do, and struck.

It took the combined effort of both teens to get Elmo’s dad tied up with the tape. They didn’t want to leave him in the house where he might escape, so Jacky suggested the little shed at the back of the garden. 

Together they tossed the older rat inside. Elmo gave a teasing wiggle of his fingers before slamming the door shut, locking it up. 

“We did it!” He cheered, grabbing hold of Jacky’s hands and bouncing around. He paused suddenly, a thought occurring to him. “But, um, what now?”

“Well…” Jacky flattered his lashes. “I was hoping we could continue where we left off last night.”

“Oh,” Elmo flushed under his fur. “Well...I…”

He thought back to the night before, how gentle Jacky was when touching his scars, how he promised he would make Elmo feel better without the aid of electricity. The fear Elmo harboured from his previous romantic endeavours dissipated and he found himself shrugging, a shy grin on his face. 

“Why not?” 

Immediately Jacky was upon him, knocking Elmo clean off his feet. They rolled together a few metres before coming to a stop amongst a flower patch, Jacky on top.

Elmo’s eyes bulged as he looked up at the duck. “Wait...we’re gonna do it out here?”” 

Now it was Jacky’s turn to shug. “Why not?” 

Elmo didn’t really have an answer. He allowed Jacky to strip him of his shirt and jeans, doing the same to him with shaky hands. 

Once they were free of their clothes Elmo let Jacky lead, the rat being new to such contact. He needn’t worry, Jacky was slow and careful, making sure Elmo was comfortable before doing anything. 

Soon he was panting, moans spilling from his lips as Jacky moved with him. When Elmo found release it was an entire shock to the system, like when he filled his body with voltage but without the pain that came with it. 

Eventually Jacky collapsed on top of him, spent and breathless. He wriggled upwards, pressing a kiss to Elmo’s nose. 

“How do you feel?” He asked once able to form a complete sentence. Elmo wracked his muddled mind. Splayed out under his best friend, covered in dirt and their combined bodily fluids. He felt...

“Wow…” He whispered, nuzzling Jacky’s head. 

“Wow, indeed. Geez Sparky, I didn’t expect you to be so loud.” He snickered, lovingly tweaking Elmo’s whiskers. “Maybe we should have covered daddy’s ears when tying him up.” 

“Oh, God!” Elmo cringed, the reality of the situation setting in. He tried sitting up, but that was near enough impossible with the larger teen on top of him. “We just… hell, what are we going to do?!” 

“Calm down,” soothingly Jacky ran his hand through Elmo’s hair. “I think we’ll survive.” 

“But…”

“No buts.” He placed his finger over Elmo’s lips, a reassuring look on his face. “I promise, whatever happens, we’ll be okay.” 

Elmo had no reason to not believe him. 


End file.
